Blue phase liquid crystal is a phase state with special properties in liquid crystal. When not applied with voltage, the blue phase liquid crystal has an isotropic refractive index, and light cannot transmit through a display panel and forms a dark field; when applied with voltage, the blue phase liquid crystal has an anisotropic refractive index, birefringence occurs, the light can transmit through the display panel and light transmission is realized. In addition, anisotropy of the refractive index of the blue phase liquid crystal changes with applied voltage, and adjustment on light transmittance can be realized by adjusting voltage. A display device adopting the blue phase liquid crystal can greatly improve a response speed without aligning treatment.
The blue phase liquid crystal display device usually uses a horizontal electric field, which is formed by, for example, structures such as an In-Plane Switching (IPS) type, a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) type and an Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) type.
Since pixel electrodes and common electrodes which are used for forming the horizontal electric field in the blue phase liquid crystal display device are all located on an array substrate, electric field lines formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes need to go through a passivation layer, which plays a weakening effect on electric field intensity. In addition, the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes are tiled on the array substrate, and a blue phase liquid crystal layer also generates a weakening action on the electric field intensity, such that the closer a position to a color filter substrate is, the weaker the electric field intensity is, so a very high voltage is required for normally driving the blue phase liquid crystal display device.